Angel
by Mystic83
Summary: Emily knew she was special. She could do things that normal teenagers couldn’t do. But it took one guy and a little bit of time traveling to make her realize just how special she was


pEmily walked out of her last class of the day. She was finally graduating. After twelve years of hard work and determination, the last day of school had come and gone. She opened her locker and grabbed her coat. Suddenly, a voice called out for her down the   
hall.   
  
p"Hey, Em! Wait up!"   
  
pShe turned around and saw her boyfriend, Mike "Muscles" Burhene, and her best friend Angie Jacks walking down the hall towards her.   
  
p"Hey, guys! What's up?"   
  
p"Nothing. We just thought that you might want a lift home," Mike said.   
  
p"Nope. Dad gave me the Porsche. It feels so odd driving it. I've always driven my mom's junker."   
  
p"I know, but your mom isn't exactly around anymore, Emily," Angie said.   
  
pEmily shot her friend a glare and rushed out of the school. Angie knew she was still upset about her mother's death. At the beginning of the year, her mom had gotten into a fatal car crash with a semi-truck. She had no chance to survive for her Jeep was pushed off the road and down a cliff.   
  
pShe unlocked her door and revved up the car's engine. As she sped through town to her father's mansion on the outskirts of town, she thought of how her best friend wasn't such a good friend anymore. She opened the gate to the estate and parked the Porsche in their five car garage.   
  
pThe maid waved as Emily rushed past her and into her room. Kneeling next to the bed, she pulled out an old, worn box. She knew it creeped her father out but she had to do something to calm down. Candles of a rainbow of colors were lit to surround her in a five-pointed star. She started to whisper a chant.   
  
p"Calm am I. Free to do my work. Calm am I. Free to do my work."   
  
pAs she was speaking this, her hands were making elaborate gestures. Nearing the end of it, the candles all went out with a whoosh. Emily sat there in darkness for a few minutes than got up to turn on the lights.   
  
p"Let me," came a voice from behind her.   
  
pReacting to the sound of the intruder, Emily gestured her hand and watched as the dark figure was flung against the wall. Then, she flicked the light switch up.   
  
p"God, Emily," Mike said. "It really isn't cool when you do that. What did you do?"   
  
p"It's something I've been developing. You may of heard of it, telepathy and telekinesis."   
  
p"Teleka-whatis?"   
  
p"Telekinesis. It means I can move things with my mind," she explained.   
  
p"You know, Emily, you're starting to go a little overboard with this witch thing. Angie and I figured that this was all just a phase but you keep getting more and more into it. I think it's time to stop."   
  
p"Come on now. I've explained to you a million times why I do this. It's calming and my mother always taught me that when you have a gift, you should share it with the world. Well, these powers are my gift and I use them to help others. Anyway, I've told you that what I practice is not black magik. It's not negative. I'm not sacrificing pigs or anything. I'm just exploring what's inside of me like my mother told me to do."   
  
p"Well, your mother's not around anymore, is she?" Mike said with a lot of anger in his voice.   
  
p"What's with you and Angie today? It's like you're bent on attacking me and everything in my life, especially my mother."   
  
p"It's just that... god, this is hard to say... Angie and I vowed not to leave you alone while you dabbled in this witchcraft thing. Well, school's over. It's time to move on with our lives and you haven't applied to colleges. So, Angie and I have given up on you. She sent me here to tell you that your friendship is over. Our relationship, too."   
  
p"Why do you keep saying Angie and I this, Angie and I that? You'd think you were a couple."   
  
p"Well..."   
  
p"Get out of my house, Mike. Get out and don't ever come back."   
  
pHe gave her a faint smile and left. The second he was out of the room, Emily broke down in tears. She lost all concentration and the next thing she knew someone was screaming. She looked over at the maid who was standing in her bedroom doorway. Actually, it was more like looking down at her than looking over.   
  
pEmily had learned that she needed to keep up a constant level of concentration. If she failed to, then her little abilities concerning flight went haywire. Meaning, she floats up in the air without warning. Which was what had scared her maid to death. She quickly mumbled some words and the maid collapsed in a heap.   
  
p"Scott!" Emily cried, hoping the family groundskeeper was nearby. "Help me! Eliza just collapsed."   
  
pTogether, Scott and Emily managed to pull Eliza onto a bed in one of the guest bedrooms. When she woke up, she told them about the strange dream she had in which her young mistress was floating around her room.   
  
pAfter making sure that Eliza was all right, Emily went back to her room. She opened one of the ancient books she was reading. This one was on prophecies.   
  
p"Hmmm. Today's prophecy says that a lot of mystical things are going to happen with the balance of time," she said to herself. "Wonder what that means?"   
  
pAnd that was when she looked down to see her hands shaking. Soon, her whole body was shaking. "Why is happening to me?" she thought. "Why did they have to leave me? They were the only people who accepted me for who I am. I don't know what to do now. I don't think there's a spell in the world that could calm me down."   
  
pWith a sigh, she got up to do something, anything to keep her mind off her troubles. Her foot hit a box that was sticking out from beneath her bed. She pulled it out and set it on her bed. Inside was items from her childhood. Her old Popples stuffed animal. A picture album. A few Barbies. A videocassette that looked like it had been played one too many times.   
  
p"Newsies," she whispered. She remembered all the times she had been upset when she was little and popped it into the VCR. It always managed to calm her down. "Maybe it   
still works. It's worth a shot."   
  
pShe got up and put the tape into her VCR. Soon, she had forgotten all her problems. The tape was so relaxing that she quickly drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Jack and all the newsies.   
  
pShe felt someone tap her shoulder. "Go away, Eliza. I don't want to get up yet."   
  
p"Um, I don't know who Eliza is but I think you might want to get up before the bulls find you" was the answer.   
  
pEmily's eyes flew open as she looked up to see a boy leaning over her. He was wearing an eyepatch over his right eye and was dressed in strange clothes.   
  
p"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked.   
  
p"You're in an alley by the Newsboy Lodging House. I'm Kid Blink."   
  
p"Did you just say Kid Blink?"   
  
p"Yeah, I'm the one and only Kid Blink of Manhattan, New York."   
  
p"New York?!? How'd I get in New York?"   
  
p"Um, you walked?"   
  
p"Very funny. I live in Ohio. I fell asleep in my bed watching my favorite movie and I wake up in an alley in New York."   
  
p"Maybe someone kidnapped you but realized you were the wrong person and dumped you in this alley," Blink supplied.   
  
p"You've got a large imagination, mister."   
  
p"It comes with the line of work. I'm a newsie. We spend all day, everyday improvin' the truth."   
  
p"A newsie? I didn't know New York still had those. I thought all the papers were delivered through the mail."   
  
p"Boy, you must have gotten a big blow to the head. Newsies are what holds this world together. Or so says Jack."   
  
p"Jack? Do you mean Jack Kelly? The newsie leader of the Strike of 1899?"   
  
p"Yeah. Do ya know him?"   
  
p"Um... no, I just heard about him. You know, the big strike leader who defied Joseph Pulitzer."   
  
p"Well, you'll probably want to meet him. Everyone does."   
  
p"Sure. He'll probably be at Tibby's, right?"   
  
p"Yeah. How'd you know? It sounded like this was your first time in New York."   
  
p"Call it a lucky guess. Let's go."   
  
pBlink led Emily down street after street after street. It seemed like forever before they finally reached the infamous restaurant. Leading her to an empty table, Blink explained, "I guess we're a little early. No one's here yet. Oh well. It'll make it easier to introduce them all. Most people never remember everyone's names."   
  
p"Well, I'm really good with names so I think I can do it."   
  
p"I don't know. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."   
  
pWhile they were waiting for their food , Blink told Emily a little about life as a newsie. In return, she told him a few things about herself. Although, she did leave out the fact that she was from a hundred years in the future. Eventually, the newsies started to trickle into Tibby's.   
  
pEmily was introduced to a lot of newsies she already knew but there were a few she didn't. She could only assume that they had joined after the strike and the movie took   
place. The newsies quickly accepted her and soon she was feeling like one of the boys.   
But she still hadn't seen Jack yet.   
  
pLunch was over and still no sign of him. She asked Skittery if he could take her to the lodging house so she could take a nap. He agreed and they started their walk down Newspaper Row.   
  
pEmily was enjoying herself very much. Skittery reminded her of her old best friend from fifth grade who moved away. He told her about all the pranks the newsies had pulled on one another. She told him about her life in Ohio.   
  
pAs they were walking through a neighborhood that Skittery said wasn't so good, a man came out from a doorway and pulled out a gun.   
  
p"Give me all your money. Now."   
  
p"No! Go get a job, you scum, " Skittery responded.   
  
pWithout hesitation, the thief fired the gun that was pointed at Skittery's chest. By instinct,   
Emily brought up her hand and gestured the bullet aside. The thief stared at her. Then, he   
turned around and ran away. Skittery just looked at her in amazement.   
  
p"I... I can explain. Oh gosh, how do I tell you?" she stuttered.   
  
p"You're a witch, aren't you?" Skittery said as he moved closer to her.   
  
p"Yes. But I'm not what everyone thinks a witch is. People think witches are supposed to be evil. They sacrifice animals. They cast spells that send doom. That's not how we are. Witches use white magik. You saw it yourself. The only time I've chose to use my   
powers was when your life was in jeopardy."   
  
p"I understand. So, what exactly are your powers?"   
  
p"Well, you saw me move the bullet. That's telekinesis. I also am a telepath. That means I can read minds but I'm not too good at it. Um, I'm a spell-chanter which means exactly what it sounds like. I'm pretty good at that but I've yet to master it. My last ability is to fly. Oh, wait! There is that time travel thing but I think that was just for today."   
  
p"What are you babbling about?" Skittery asked.   
  
p"Well, I was reading one of my books of prophecy about today and it said that balance of time was going to be shifted."   
  
p"So what does that have to do with us?"   
  
p"Well, since you know most of my secrets, you might as well learn the rest. I'm not from 1899. I'm from 1999. I fell asleep watching N-- a movie and I woke up in an alley here. That's what the book meant by balance of time. It was trying to warn me that time was going to change for me."   
  
p"Oh" was all Skittery said.   
  
p"Now, I have a question for you. Why aren't you freaking out?"   
  
p"Well, everyone's always told me that I'm understanding. Anyway, it's not that big a shock. When I met you, I could sense that there was something special about you. I just didn't know that it was that... uh... special."   
  
p"I know it's not my right to ask you to do this. But could we keep my little secrets between the two of us?"   
  
p"Agreed. Now let's get you to the lodging house to take your fake nap."   
  
p"Hey! How'd you know that I really didn't want to take a nap?"   
  
p"Just call it intuition. Anyway, I had a feeling that you wanted to meet Jack. And you probably had a feeling that he was at the lodging house. We're here. I've still got more papers to sell so I can't come in. You just go in and tell Kloppman who you are. He'll show you around."   
  
p"Thanks, Skittery."   
  
pHe smiled as he turned around and walked away. She pushed the heavy, wooden door open and tiptoed into the front room. She saw a familiar looking old man sitting at the front desk.   
  
p"Hi, Kloppman. I'm Emily. Skittery said I should have you give me a tour of the place. Are you okay with having a girl stay here?"   
  
p"Yeah. The Lodging House has stopped being just for boys for some time now. So, you're gonna be a newsie?"   
  
p"I haven't decided but I can stay here even if I don't become one, right?"   
  
p"Right. As long as you pay for staying here, I don't care what you do to earn money. Come upstairs with me. I'll show you to a bunk that you can sleep in."   
  
pEmily followed the old man up the flight of stairs and into a very messy looking room. Kloppman obviously hadn't gotten around to cleaning the place today. He pointed to an empty bunk by the window.   
  
p"No one sleeps in that one. There's a dresser at the head of the bed. Bottom bunk gets the lower drawer to put their belongings in. Curfew's at ten with exceptions made. I'll wake you up a half hour before the guys so that you can shower before they wake up. Well, I'll leave you to get settled in."   
  
pEmily watched as Kloppman left the bunkroom. Looking around, she realized the whole room was exactly as she remembered it. She sat down on her bunk and looked out the window.   
  
p"I wonder where Jack is," she thought out loud. "If I were a newsie leader, where would I be?" After a few seconds of thinking, it dawned on her. "The roof."   
  
pShe pried the window open and began the climb to the top of the fire escape. As she hopped over the ledge, she caught her first glance of Jack. That one glance stopped her in her tracks. She realized that the last time she thought about the way he looked was in third grade. Now she was older and seeing him in a very different light.   
  
p"Hello," Jack said.   
  
p"Hi. I'm Emily. I'm gonna be a newsie. Blink found me in an alley this morning. I don't know how I got there but he said it would be okay if I come and stay here."   
  
p"Yeah, that'd be fine. Oh! I'm sorry. I'm Jack Kelly, the leader of these bums. Did you tell Kloppman you're here?"   
  
p"I met him on the way up. He gave me the bunk by the window."   
  
p"If you don't mind me asking, where'd you get those clothes? They're kinda strange looking."   
  
p"Well, I live in Ohio. I guess the difference in clothing styles is greater than I imagined. Maybe someone could lend me some clothes to wear so I don't stick out."   
  
p"You look about the size of Snitch. I'll have him get some clothes for you."   
  
p"Thanks. Hey! Don't you think we should get inside? It looks like it's about to rain."   
  
p"You're right. Plus, all the guys should be here by now. We can get a poker game started."   
  
pWhile Jack was talking, the rain started to pour down. They looked at each other and made a mad dash down the fire escape. By the time they reached the bunkroom window,   
the rain had completely soaked them. Jack tried to open the window and found it locked.   
  
p"Those scabs! They locked us out here on purpose."   
  
p"I guess we'll just have to make the best of it."   
  
p"What do you mean by that?"   
  
p"This," Emily said as she pushed the puddle of water off of the windowsill and onto Jack.   
  
pHe just stared at her in shock. But that shock quickly wore off as he splashed some water back at her. Soon, it was an all-out war, which he was losing. He used his last resort and pinned her to the ground.   
  
p"I guess it's over. I win."   
  
p"Guess again."   
  
pA gust of water hit Jack from the back. He turned to her with a look of confusion on his face.   
  
p"How'd you do that?" Jack asked.   
  
p"How'd I do what?" Emily responded, trying to play dumb.   
  
p"You hit me with water while I had your arms pinned down."   
  
p"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do anything. Maybe a gust of wind took favor on me and hit you."   
  
p"Very cute, Em."   
  
p"What did you just call me?"   
  
p"Em. Sorry, do you now want me to call you that?"   
  
p"No, I like it. You know you could get off me now."   
  
p"I could," he said.   
  
pThey laid there looking at each other for a few minutes until Skittery interrupted them.   
  
p"Hey! Are you two ever coming inside?"   
  
pJack laughed and stood up. He offered Emily a hand and they both stepped into the heat of the lodging house. As soon as she got inside, Snitch brought her some clothes to change into. She excused herself and went to the bathroom to take a shower.   
  
pWhen she was done, she came out into the bunkroom to find everyone asleep. She sighed and laid down in her bed. But to her discomfort, she found that she couldn't fall asleep. She wasn't used to sleeping without something in her arms. So, the next few hours were spent tossing and turning. She must have been making a lot of noise because Jack   
eventually sat up in his bunk and asked her if everything was okay.   
  
p"No, everything is not okay. I miss my house. I miss my bed. I miss..."   
  
p"What is it? You can tell me," Jack said as he got down off his bunk and sat next to Emily.   
  
p"Well, I have this teddy bear that my mom gave me on my birthday this year. It was the last thing she ever gave me. She died in a car accident a week later. Anyway, I sleep with it every night. Obviously, it's back home in Ohio and I feel uncomfortable without   
something to put my arms around."   
  
p"Well, that can be easily fixed. Move over. Just do it," he said when she gave him a questioning look.   
  
pShe did as he told her and Jack laid down next to her. He opened his arms and she rested her head on his chest. Her arms automatically went around him.   
  
p"Thank you," she whispered.   
  
p"Hey, I'm the one that should be thanking you. It's not every night I get to hold a pretty girl in my arms," he whispered back.   
  
pHer blush was visible even in the darkness. She sighed and settled in for the night. Just as she was about to nod off, she noticed that Jack had a very distinct smell that reminded her of home. She feel asleep feeling extremely safe.   
  
pThe next morning, she woke up to the boys snickering. She realized that she was still laying in Jack's arms. Pushing herself away, she woke Jack up.   
  
p"Hey, Jack!" Race said. "Had a busy night?"   
  
p"Let me handle this one," Emily whispered to Jack. "Hey, Race! You shouldn't be teasing him for getting closer to me than you ever will."   
  
p"Oooo! She got you good," Skittery said. "But on a more dull side, we gotta go guys. C'mon, Emily. You're selling with me."   
  
pEmily couldn't help but notice a few under-the-breath groans when Skittery said that last line. She smiled to herself and got dressed. Skittery led her down Newspaper Row to the gates of The World. With a few jabs at Oscar's lovelife, Skittery got both of them papers and they headed out to their selling spot near Bottlealley.   
  
pShe quickly caught on to the whole theory of "improvin' the truth." When they were finished, it was lunchtime. But by Emily's request that she was too tired to make small talk with the other newsies, they bought lunch from vendors instead of going to Tibby's.   
  
pFinally after another hectic afternoon of selling, Emily decided she wasn't really cut out to be a newsie. But she did have a really good idea of what she could do for money. Skittery helped her home and then excused himself to go see a show at Irving Hall.   
  
pAs soon as she was inside, Emily searched for Kloppman. He was finally found in the bathroom, trying to collect all the used towels to wash. He turned and smiled as he saw her enter.   
  
p"Hey, Kloppman. Just the man I wanted to talk to. I tried being a newsie today and it just didn't work all that well."   
  
p"It doesn't for some people. But there are other jobs out there. But let me give you a tip. Don't work in a factory. That kind of work will kill you."   
  
p"Actually, there was one job that I thought might work for me."   
  
p"Really. And what is that?"   
  
p"Well, I've seen you cleaning this place and I can tell that there's just not enough time for you to get it all done. That's what I want to do. I want to help you take care of this place. Before you say no, I want to tell you I don't want a lot of money. Just a little to get me by. What?"   
  
p"If you had stopped babbling on and on for one second, I would have told you I'd love to have you help me. There's a lot that needs to be done around here. And I can pay you. We'll make it into a little contest. You get as much money a day as the number of papers   
Jack sells. How 'bout that?"   
  
p"I don't know, Kloppman. That could be a lot of money. But I guess it's okay."   
  
p"You should go out and look at your bunk. Someone left you a present," Kloppman said, trying to keep her from getting too sentimental.   
  
pShe waved at him and then ran into the next room. Sitting on top of her bed was a big red box. There was a note sitting on top of it. She picked it up and read what her mysterious gift giver had to say.   
  
pEm,   
pI figured you might need one of these. Just remember, though. I'm always free for your use at night.   
pJack   
  
pShe smiled at how sweet Jack was and then ripped open the box. Inside was a little fur teddy bear. Suddenly, all the guys returned to the lodging house. Jack walked right over to her bed and sat down.   
  
p"So, how do you like your gift?" he asked.   
  
p"It's great. I love him. You're so good to me, Jack."   
  
p"Anything for you. So what'd you name him?"   
  
p"You're gonna laugh. Like I said before, my bear at home was gotten for me on my birthday. Well...um..." Emily took a pause when she realized she couldn't tell Jack that on her birthday she saw the movie Godzilla. "My father gave me a dog named Godzilla. So I   
named my bear Fuzzilla. So in memory of that bear, I'm calling this bear Fuzzilla, too."   
  
pJack laughed. "You're right. I did laugh. But it's a cute name. Anyway, Skittery tells me that you're looking for a new job."   
  
p"Actually, I found one. I'm gonna help Kloppman around the lodging house."   
  
p"Hey, guys!" Jack yelled. "Did you hear that? Emily's going to be working with Kloppman at the lodging house!"   
  
p"How much is that bum paying you?" Dutchy asked.   
  
p"Actually, it's kinda funny," Emily said. "Kloppman says he'll pay me a cent for every paper that Jack sells."   
  
p"Ooooo. Pressure's on, Jack!" Race yelled.   
  
p"At least he didn't make the deal for how many papers you sell," Jack said. "But on another note, I still think Em here needs a newsie name."   
  
p"How 'bout Beauty?" Mush supplied.   
  
p"I got it. Curls 'cause her hair's so curly," Crutchy said.   
  
p"I know. Swamp Rat 'cause she sure as heck looked like one last night," Race teased.   
  
p"You locked the window, didn't you?" Emily realized.   
  
pWithout a word, she ran across the room and jumped on his bed. After a few minutes of fighting, she managed to pin him and begin choking him. When he shouted "I give up", she returned to her bed where Jack was still sitting.   
  
p"Hey, Race!" Jack yelled. "A girl just beat you up!"   
  
pAfter few more minutes of fighting, Jack returned to Emily's bed.   
  
p"Mystic," was all Skittery said once things had calmed down.   
  
p"I like that," Emily said, smiling at Skittery for picking a name that only he knew really fit her.   
  
p"Why Mystic?" Blink asked.   
  
p"I really don't know," Skittery lied. "It just seemed like a name that fit her."   
  
p"It does," Jack said, remembering what had happened the night before on the fire escape. "Mystical things tend to happen around her."   
  
p"Then, it's settled. From now on, call me Mystic," Emily declared.   
  
pOnce her name was decided upon, all the other newsies returned to what they were doing except for Skittery. He walked over to Mystic and asked her to dinner so they could talk. She accepted of course. The two of them were quickly becoming best friends.   
  
pAfter clearing the trip through Kloppman, he led her to his favorite restaurant in Little   
Italy. They sat down at a table near the window and ordered their dinner.   
  
p"So, Emily, did you see Jack's face when I asked you to dinner?" Skittery asked.   
  
p"No, I didn't. Why?"   
  
p"That boy had jealousy written all over him."   
  
p"No, I think you're wrong. He probably was just disappointed. He gave me a present today and he probably expected me to spend the night talking to him. Well, he should have asked if he wanted me, too. I can't help the fact that you beat him to the punch."   
  
p"Sounds to me like you're mad he didn't," Skittery observed.   
  
p"No, I'm not. Okay, maybe a little. But it's not like I don't enjoy being here with you. We're practically best friends. I'd go anywhere for you."   
  
p"And me for you. You know I think it was destiny that brought you here. You're exactly what the Lodging House needed."   
  
p"And how's that?" Mystic asked.   
  
p"Well, obviously Kloppman needed your help. I needed someone to talk to. And Jack, well, Jack just needed someone to help him forget about Sarah."   
  
p"Oh! He and Sarah broke up?"   
  
p"Yep! Right after the strike, she told him that she only dated him to please her father. Now she's at some girl's school in Boston. Jack's still friends with Les and David but they're not so close anymore. Anyway, he's been kinda down lately but I think you've   
taken his mind completely off of Sarah."   
  
pMystic smiled at him and kept eating. She couldn't believe the idea that Jack needed her. Skittery and she ate and walked home in silence. When she got to her bunk, she saw Fuzzilla sitting right in the middle. For some reason, this made her burst out crying. Skittery heard her and ran to her side.   
  
pHe laid down next to her and held her until she fell asleep. Boy, was Race going to get a kick out of this the next morning!   
  
pAnd Race did tease her. But the teasing died down in the next few weeks when everyone started to realize that Mystic really did have reasons to cry and need to be held. She was getting better, though. Jack and Skittery were only needed a few nights a week.   
  
pMystic was getting closer and closer to both of them. When she didn't spend the day helping Skittery sell, you could find her helping Jack. If she wasn't eating lunch with Jack, she was probably with Skittery.   
  
pEveryday, Mystic felt more and more guilty because she was hiding secrets that were so huge from Jack and all the newsies. She knew the time to tell them was quickly approaching. But never had she dreamed the way she would end up telling them.   
  
pIt all began a few months after her arrival in Manhattan. That day she had chosen to sell with Skittery. They had bought hot dogs and were eating them in Central Park when Snoddy ran up to them.   
  
p"Mystic! Skittery! It's Jack! He's dying!" Snoddy shouted as he stopped next to them and grabbed Mystic's arm to pull her off the ground.   
  
pShe didn't need the help though. Her body was already up and running before the words were even out of his mouth. Skittery ran after her as she burst through the lodging house door.   
  
p"Where is he?" she yelled.   
  
pThe newsies pointed upstairs. She quickly ran up the old, creaky stairs into the bunkroom. A doctor was standing over Jack. He turned around and looked at Skittery and her. Then, he glanced back at Kloppman, Blink, Mush, and Race who were sitting on bunks.   
  
p"I'm sorry. There's no way that this boy can make it."   
  
p"No..." Mystic whispered. "Leave. You're not needed any--"   
  
pThat's when she saw Jack for the first time. He was laying on the bed, obviously delirious. His shirt was cut to pieces and blood was everywhere.   
  
pThe doctor took his cue and left the room. Mystic walked over to Mush and asked what happened.   
  
p"Well, I was selling with Jack today by the Harbor. We were selling like normal when Jack spotted a man who was hitting this girl. Shouting at him to stop, Jack went over to be a hero. Then, all of the sudden, the man whipped out a knife and stabbed Jack. He just kept stabbing him and stabbing him. I didn't know what to do. I..."   
  
p"Shhhh, Mush. It's okay," Mystic whispered. She looked over at Skittery and nodded. "He doesn't have to die. But if you want him to live, I need your help and all the newsies, even Spot. Any newsie who ever cared for him has to be here, in this room, with him."   
  
pMush just looked at her with confusion. Skittery put his hand on his shoulder. "Just do what she says."   
  
pBlink and Race grabbed Mush and yanked him out of the room. They ran downstairs yelling for all the newsies. Soon, everyone was congregated in the bunkroom.   
  
pMystic turned to all the newsies. "Now, what I'm going to do is going to shock most of you. But just remember that what I'm doing is all for Jack. You have to believe in me and everything I'm about to do if you want Jack to live."   
  
p"We believe you," Skittery said.   
  
p"Okay. Join hands." The newsies did what she said. She began with Skittery. Walking up to him, she asked, "Are you willing to give your life for Jack Kelly?"   
  
pWithout hesitation, he answered, "Yes."   
  
pShe moved on to Racetrack and asked him the same question. This was done for everyone in the circle. Then she took her place next to Jack on his bed.   
  
p"I also am willing to give my life for this one man. He has touched many lives. Allow us to touch his." She stopped and looked at Skittery wide-eyed. "I forget the rest," she whispered to him.   
  
p"Just say what's in your heart. That should be enough," he whispered back over.   
  
pShe tried to find words but couldn't. Then she suddenly remembered a song from her   
favorite musical. She swallowed and began to sing.   
  
p"Tell me it's not true.   
brSay it's just a story.   
brSomething on the news.   
  
pTell me it's not true.   
brThough it's here before me   
brSay it's just a dream   
brSay it's just a scene   
brFrom an old movie of years ago."   
  
pAs she sang, she made a circular motion with her hand in the air. The newsies stared wide-eyed as the air began to flow with her hand. As her hand pointed to each one of them, they felt something leave their body. A light was coming out of each and being sucked into the whirlwind she had created.   
  
pWhen she had gone around the whole circle, she started making circular motions again. The lights in the air formed into one huge ball. Her hand made a sudden downwards motion and the ball went into Jack.   
  
pMystic fell to the ground but quickly recovered and stood up. She turned to the newsies and said, "Thank you for helping me. There's still much to be done and I'm sure Jack would prefer for me to do it with heavy concentration. I can't if you all are in the room. I'll let you see him when I'm done."   
  
pSkittery nodded to them all as they left. Everyone but Blink, Race, Mush, and Skittery left. Mystic talked to them over her shoulder. "It's all right if you want to stay. I might need help."   
  
pShe whispered something and put her hands on one of Jack's cuts. He winced in pain but she kept her hands in place.   
  
pBlink couldn't believe what he was watching. Mystic was burning Jack's skin with her bare hands. "Shouldn't that hurt him, not heal him?" Blink asked Race in a whisper.   
  
p"I don't know," he whispered back, "but I believe that she knows what she's doing and what she'd doing is keeping Jack from dying."   
  
pEmily screamed out in pain. That's when they all realized that her hands were burning Jack but they were also burning her. She removed her hands to look at her work. The cut that had been there thirty seconds ago had disappeared. She sighed and got to work on the next one.   
  
pTwo hours later, Mystic closed up the last cut. She turned to Skittery and smiled. He smiled back but quickly gasped. She looked down to where he was staring. That's when she saw her hands. The whole palmside of them were raw and bleeding. She looked back up at him and passed out.   
  
pHours later, as she opened her eyes, she heard familiar voices. She sat up and saw that Skittery was talking to Jack. Jack! Was he okay enough to talk?   
  
pBoth of the guys turned to watch her sit up. Skittery walked over to her bunk and scooped her into his arms. She smiled at the way he just knew that she wouldn't have   
enough strength to walk over to Jack's bed. He set her down next to her 'patient'.   
  
p"I guess you were explaining to him what happened," she guessed.   
  
p"Yes, he was. He was also explaining how it was possible for you to heal me, Em."   
  
pShe almost fainted again. There was something about the way he said her name. It was so casual but so intimate. She had never heard anyone treat her like that. "So..." she whispered.   
  
p"I understand. I just wished you could have confided in me the way you did Skittery."   
  
p"Well, I didn't exactly choose to tell him. A guy tried to shoot him and I used my powers to push a bullet out of its path towards Skittery's chest. I was afraid to tell anyone else. Skittery was able to handle the news but I couldn't be sure that you all would do the same. I should have realized you would."   
  
p"Listen. We can talk later," Jack said. "I think there's a bunch of newsies downstairs who need an explanation for what's happened in the past twelve hours."   
  
pShe took a deep breath, shot Jack a smile, and got up to leave. He stopped her when he grabbed her arm. She turned to him with a look of confusion on her face.   
  
p"Thank you" was all he said.   
  
pHer eyes filled up with tears. She turned and left the room before he could see her cry. The stairs creaked as she went to go tell her closest friends that they did really know her all that well. Everyone's eyes were on her as she stepped into the middle of the room.   
  
p"Hey, guys. I know you must have a lot of questions for me right now. If you'd please humor me and keep them silent until I'm done explaining. Okay. I know you're all wondering what exactly happened upstairs. Well, to state it simply, I'm a witch. I was   
born with certain powers that enable me to do things a normal being wouldn't be able to do. I'm not evil or anything. Though, with the looks you're giving me, it appears I am. I.... I..." Mystic started to stutter when she realized these guys weren't believing her.   
  
p"I can't believe you guys," Skittery said as he walked into the room. "All Emily asked you   
to do was believe her and you couldn't even do that. You all know her. You know she's not some wicked being. She's the person who saved Jack's life. Heck, she saved mine, too. So, listen up and stop being scabs."   
  
p"Thank you, Skits. Guys, I only used my powers when it's absolutely necessary. These past few months I've only used them twice. Once to save Skittery from being shot. Once to stop Jack from dying. Any questions?"   
  
p"Yeah. What exactly are your powers?" Blink asked.   
  
pMystic smile when she heard his voice. It was full of curiosity not anger. "I can move objects with my mind and I can fly. I'm a spell-chanter so I cast spells for all sorts of things. I used to be able to read minds. But I gave that up to gain the power of healing so I could save Jack."   
  
p"That was awful nice of you," Swifty said.   
  
p"Listen, guys. I think Emily is tired. We should let her go sleep," Skittery suggested.   
  
pShe smiled at all her friends, said goodnight, and went back up the stairs. One conversation was still to be said though. Tiptoeing across the floor, Mystic sat down on Jack's bed where he was sleeping. He woke at the motion of the bed when she sat down.   
  
p"Hey," she whispered. "How are you doing?"   
  
p"A lot better thanks to you. Come here," he said as he held his arms open for her.   
  
pShe laid down next to him and let him put his arms around her. And that's where the newsies found them when they came upstairs to go to bed.   
  
p"Hey, Jack," Race whispered.   
  
p"Whatdaya want?" he whispered back, careful not to wake Mystic.   
  
p"I just wanted to point out you're sleeping with your guardian angel."   
  
p"You're a genius, Race. You just gave me an idea for the perfect way to thank her."   
  
pThe next morning, Mystic woke up to realize she was laying in Jack's bed all alone. She went downstairs and Kloppman informed her all the guys went to Irving Hall. They were helping Medda for the day.   
  
pMystic put the idea that the guys being at Medda's at this time of the day was wrong to the back of her head. Instead, she started into cleaning the bunkroom. Then, a thought hit her.   
  
p"Hey, Kloppman?" she yelled down to him. "Did Jack go with them?"   
  
p"Yeah. He told me to tell you he felt strong enough to leave the lodging house. So, don't worry."   
  
p"I won't. When I left him, he was practically in perfect help."   
  
pShe returned to her job and only stopped for a quick lunch. Then, she started on the bathroom. Around six, Skittery and Blink returned to the Lodging House to see her.   
  
p"Hey, Emmie," Skittery said. "We're here to make you stop working."   
  
p"Yeah," Blink added. "You are cordially invited to a show at Irving Hall. Now go get dressed."   
  
pMystic did what they said and broke out the new dress she had bought last week and hadn't had a chance to wear yet. When she came out of the bathroom, Blink and Skittery both gasped.   
  
p"What?" she asked.   
  
p"Well, we never realized that you look... you look... you look like a girl," Blink supplied.   
  
p"Thanks."   
  
p"No really," Skittery said. "You look different. We're just used to seeing you in Snitch's old clothes. Last time you were wearing a dress was the first time we met you. You let your hair down, too. You know, Blink. We should take her out more often."   
  
p"If she looks like that every time, I agree."   
  
p"Would you two stop flattering me and lead the way?" Mystic asked.   
  
pThey did what she told them to and took her to Irving Hall. She sat at a table with all her favorite newsies. Skittery. Mush. Blink. Race. Spot. An empty chair she could only presume was for Jack. "Where is Jack?" she asked.   
  
p"You'll see," Spot said, flashing her a mischievous smile.   
  
pMystic watched as Medda took the stage. She didn't really notice when all the newsies got up and sneaked backstage.   
  
p"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I usually have my niece open for me. But tonight, I   
have a special treat for you all. A young gentleman friend of mine approached me this morning and asked if he and his friends could sing a special number for their angel. Emily, this one's for you."   
  
pThe curtain opened and revealed an open stage except for one figure. Jack was standing in the middle of the stage with a microphone. He looked up, flashed a smile, and gave her a wink.   
  
p"I was walking home from school   
brOn a cold winter day.   
brTook a shortcut through the woods   
brAnd I lost my way.   
  
pIt was getting late   
brAnd I was scared and alone.   
brBut then a kind old lady   
brTook my hand and led me home.   
  
pNow momma couldn't see her.   
brOh but she was standing there.   
brAnd I knew in my heart   
brShe was the answer to my prayer.   
  
pOh I believe there are angels among us.   
brSent down to us from somewhere up above.   
brThey come to you and me   
brIn our darkest hours.   
brTo show us how to live.   
brTo teach us how to give.   
brTo guide us with a light of love.   
  
pWhen life held troubled times   
brAnd had me down on my knees.   
brThere's always been someone   
brTo come along and comfort me.   
  
pA kind word from a stranger   
brTo lend a helping hand.   
brA phone call from a friend   
brJust to say I understand.   
  
pWell, ain't it kinda funny   
brAt the dark end of the road   
brThat someone lights the way   
brWith just a single ray of hope."   
  
pThe rest of the newsies entered and joined in for the chorus.   
  
p"Oh, I believe there are angels among us.   
brSent down to us from somewhere up above.   
brThey come to you and me   
brIn our darkest hours.   
brTo show us how to live.   
brTo teach us how to give.   
brTo guide us with the light of love."   
  
p"They wear so many faces.   
brShow up in the strangest places.   
brTo grace us with their mercy   
brIn our time of need."   
  
pThe newsies joined him again.   
  
p"Oh, I believe there are angels among us.   
brSent down to us from somewhere up above.   
brThey come to you and me   
brIn our darkest hours.   
brTo show us how to live.   
brTo teach us how to give.   
brTo guide us with the light of love."   
  
p"To guide us with the light of love," Jack finished.   
  
pThe Hall echoed with all the applause and shouting. But Jack wasn't interest in their   
reaction. He only cared about Emily's reaction. Looking down at her, he saw her staring right back at him with tears in her eyes.   
  
pShe mouthed the words, "Thank you."   
  
pLater, after they watched the rest of the show, all of the newsies walked home, laughing and joking. Jack pulled Mystic aside to have a talk.   
  
p"Hey. What's up?" she asked.   
  
p"I was trying to find the right moment to tell you. When you were saving me, I had this odd dream. It was one of those walking-towards-the-light things. I was walking and then I ran into you. You put your hand in mine and pulled me back the other way. That's why I sang this song tonight. You were the kind old lady who 'took my hand and led me   
home'."   
  
pThis time, Mystic couldn't hold in the tears. Jack wrapped her into his arms and led her the rest of the way back to the lodging house. He finally set her down in her bed and she quickly fell asleep.   
  
pThe next morning, she woke up and again there was no one in the bunkroom. But once she went downstairs, she realized she wasn't alone. Spot hadn't left for Brooklyn yet.   
  
p"G'morning, Spot," Mystic called out. "What keeps you here in Manhattan?"   
  
p"Well, you see... I have a little problem that I thought you might be able to fix it. You know how I've been dating that girl in Brooklyn?" he mumbled.   
  
p"Natalie, isn't it?"   
  
p"Yeah. Well, she told me last week that she's... she's dying. And I was wondering if you could possibly help her. I love her so much. We were going to get married in a few years but that won't happen if she leaves me. So... can you help me?"   
  
p"Sure, Spot. I'll help. We can go see her today and I'll decide what I can do for her."   
  
pAfter a quick breakfast, the two friends headed across the Brooklyn Bridge. Spot showed her to the second floor of a small apartment building. A pretty brunette answered the door and let them in.   
  
p"Natalie, this is my friend, Mystic. Mystic, this is my fiancée, Natalie."   
  
p"Spot, you know I didn't accept your proposal," she pleaded.   
  
p"You will when Mystic's done with you." He stepped to the side so Mystic could get closer to Natalie.   
  
pMystic went right up to Natalie and put her hand on her cheek. She whispered something and then turned to Spot. "She is dying. Slowly but surely. I think I can help her, though. It would involve me staying in Brooklyn for a few months."   
  
p"You could stay here," Natalie offered.   
  
p"All right. I'll be back tomorrow with my things. Tonight, I want to say goodbye to the guys. God, I'm gonna miss them. See you tomorrow!"   
  
pMystic made her way back to Manhattan and back to Tibby's where all the newsies were eating dinner. She stepped inside and everyone cheered. Sitting down at her usual table with Jack and Skittery, she took in the whole atmosphere. After all, things weren't going to be like this for quite a while.   
  
p"Hey, is something bothering you?" Jack asked.   
  
p"Yeah. There's something you guys need to know. I'm leaving," she said.   
  
p"You're what?!?" Skittery yelled, calling everyone in the restaurant's attention.   
  
p"I'm moving to Brooklyn. Spot asked me to help him with a problem he was having. I agreed so I'm moving. I don't know when I'll be back."   
  
p"Are you sure?" Race asked. "I mean, what if you decide not to come back?"   
  
p"I'm coming back, Race. You're my family. I'm nothing without all you guys. It's almost night. I've gotta get some sleep for my long journey tomorrow."   
  
p"I'll walk you home," Skittery said.   
  
pHe held his arm out for her and they walked arm in arm all the way to the lodging house. Neither said a word to each other. They just sat down on the fire escape and watched the sunset.   
  
p"So, are you going to visit me?" Mystic asked.   
  
p"Of course. I'll be there at least once a week. I know that you can't survive without me. It's the same with me. I've gotten used to having you around."   
  
p"Are you saying you're going to miss me?"   
  
p"Yeah. Listen. It's getting late. We should be going in soon."   
  
p"You go ahead. I think I'm gonna go up to the roof and look at the stars."   
  
pSkittery hugged her and then stepped through the window. Mystic climbed up the fire escape. Staring up at the stars, she was quickly lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice Jack until he put his hand on her shoulder.   
  
p"Skittery said you were up here. I just wanted to say goodbye to you before tomorrow. You know, privately."   
  
p"I understand. You and me, we have a special kind of bond."   
  
p"Yeah."   
  
p"Listen, Jack. I know we promised not to have any more secrets from one another. But there's one thing I haven't told you. I was waiting for the right time to drop the bombshell on you. I'm from the future."   
  
p"What do you mean?"   
  
p"One of my powers is time travel. It's one that I can't control. I came from my house in Ohio as you know. What you don't know is I came to you guys from the year 1999."   
  
p"Thanks for telling me," Jack said sincerely. "You know I always knew there was something odd about you. Besides that whole witch thing. It makes sense."   
  
p"So you're okay with it?"   
  
p"Yeah. You don't live in the future anymore, do you? You live with us and I have a feeling you don't want to go back to your home."   
  
p"No, I don't. I love it here. With you and Skittery. You two make me feel like I'm part of a family."   
  
p"You are a part of us. I know that for certain. I also know I'm going to miss you. A lot more than you can imagine. You see over these last few months I've begun to care for you as mo--"   
  
pJack was interrupted by frantic screaming downstairs. They looked at each other and then raced downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. Standing in the middle of the room was Spot.   
  
p"Mystic!" he yelled. "It's Natalie. Something's wrong with her. She needs your help now."   
  
pMystic reacted with lightning speed. She ran upstairs, grabbed her already packed things, shouted a quick goodbye to all her friends, and they were on their way to Natalie's apartment. A half hour of running later, they had reached the building. As Mystic entered the apartment, she saw Natalie laying on the floor with her arms around her stomach and screaming at the top of her lungs to make it stop.   
  
p"Shhh. Everything's going to be okay now, baby," Spot whispered. "I got Mystic. She'll make you feel better."   
  
pMystic immediately chanted a light healing spell and put her hands on Natalie's stomach. Her screams quickly died down. She sat up and looked at her personal doctor.   
  
p"Welcome to your new home," she said simply.   
  
pMystic and Spot burst out laughing. It was the quickest way to let out all their clogged up   
emotions out. Spot picked his fiancée up and set her down in her bed where she quickly fell asleep.   
  
p"Here. Let me help you unpack," Spot said as he showed Mystic the room she was going to be staying in.   
  
pThey finished unpacking around two that night. It took them a while but finally, they both fell asleep in their rooms.   
  
pA year passed. Then, another and another. Before she knew it, Mystic was in Brooklyn for four years. Natalie started to get slowly better and better. Her stomach pains became less painful and not so frequent. Soon, Mystic only had to treat her every other week. Spot finally convinced Natalie to officially accept his proposal since she appeared to be   
not dying anymore. Soon, everyone realized it was time for Mystic to return home to her family.   
  
p"I'm going to miss you," Natalie said. "It was nice having a girl to talk to. Promise you'll visit."   
  
p"Of course. It's not like I'm dying," Mystic said.   
  
pThat last comment caused everyone in the room to crack up. Mystic gathered up her stuff and began the familiar walk back to Manhattan. She realized that she hadn't seen most of her friends in months. Skittery's visits were the only time she saw anyone. But Skittery never brought Jack to visit with him. She had always wondered why no one ever mentioned Jack to her. Skittery's visits stopped after few trips. The journey was too long and tiring for him to keep doing every week for gosh knows how long. But suddenly, she was there. The moment had finally come.   
  
pThe lodging house door creaked as she pushed it open. It was lighter than she remembered. She stepped in and looked around. Some of the faces were familiar and   
others were completely new to her. Though there was one face that she knew she'd never forget.   
  
pFeeling someone tapping on his back, Skittery turned around. Before him stood a very pretty woman that looked vaguely familiar. Before he could greet her, Race rushed up to her.   
  
p"Hello, gorgeous." He grasped her hand and kissed it right where her fingers began. "Do I know you?"   
  
p"You could say that. You guys don't recognize me, do you? Not even you, Skits."   
  
p"No one's called me that in ages, except... Ah, I know who you are. And I expect for you to do something creative to show the rest of these boys who you are."   
  
p"I could never say no to you." Mystic waved her hand at Race. He floated into the air and started to turn in circles. Most of the newsies sat there staring at the scene. But a few of them ran to Mystic.   
  
p"Well, I guess our guardian angel's back," Race said as his feet hit the ground again.   
  
p"Yeah, I am. I missed all you guys. Hey! What's with all the sad faces?" she asked.   
  
p"There's... uh... there's something we should tell you," Blink said. "It's about Jack."   
  
p"What about me?" Jack asked as he entered the lodging house. "And who is this pretty lady?"   
  
p"You don't remember me?" Mystic said with hurt in her voice. If there was one person who she thought would instantly remember her, it was Jack.   
  
p"No, should I?" Jack asked.   
  
p"Jack," Mush whispered. "You don't know how much you're hurting her."   
  
p"No, it's okay, Mush. I can take it. I'm strong, remember? If a guardian angel isn't strong, then what is she, huh, Jack?" Mystic called as she brushed past him.   
  
pShe didn't turn around as she heard him realize what he had just done. Walking into the bunkroom, she realized that she didn't know which bunk she could use. So, she just sat at the window and waited for Skittery. If she remembered correctly, her best friend would   
come in any second to comfort her.   
  
pAnd she was right. Skittery burst through the door and went straight to her.   
  
p"Are you okay?" he asked.   
  
p"Yes.... no. I thought he'd remember me. I thought I meant something to him."   
  
p"Shhh. Don't cry. I could never handle you crying. Come on. We saved your bunk for you. I always knew you were coming back to us someday."   
  
p"Thanks, Skits. You're the best. Are we going to pick up where we left off?"   
  
p"I don't know about you. But I'd sure like to have my best friend back."   
  
pMystic looked up at her friend and ran into his arms. She was startled when he let go after a few seconds.   
  
p"Listen, Emily. There's something about Jack that you need to know. I might as well be the one to tell you. Plus, we're in private. I don't think you'll want to have your grieving made in public. Honey, Jack's engaged to be married."   
  
p"What?" she whispered as her eyes lit up with fright.   
  
p"I know. Let it out. Cry. I can handle it. No one else knows how you feel about Jack. We could sense it a little bit but I'm the only one who ever knew that you were completely in love with him. And by the looks of the way you're taking the news, you still are."   
  
p"I'll... I'll be okay. So, who is she?" Mystic asked.   
  
p"Do you remember that girl who worked at the bakery down the road?"   
  
p"The one who was always flinging herself at the newsies? Bella, wasn't it? She's the one Jack's dating? Now that's a blow."   
  
p"Jack took comfort in her when you left. I guess she sunk her claws into him because she got him to propose to her a few weeks ago."   
  
p"So this is all new?"   
  
p"The marriage thing at least. I don't like your tone of voice," Skittery said knowing what she was thinking.   
  
p"Well, you didn't expect me to just let her have him. Answer me something, Skittery. Do you think Jack forgot about the way things were between us?"   
  
p"Yeah. He hasn't felt those feelings in the longest time. I think, but this is only my personal opinion, that he needs a little reminding. And I have a good idea of what you can do."   
  
pThe two plotters were interrupted when all the boys came upstairs to go to sleep. Mystic said goodnight to Skittery and laid back on her bunk. She wasn't surprised when she felt a familiar weight sit down on her bed.   
  
p"Hello, Jack," she said without turning around.   
  
p"How do you do that? I could never figure it out. Listen. Before you get up and soak me, I want to apologize. I shouldn't have been so cold with you even if I didn't remember you. If it helps, I wasn't even trying to recognize. But, god, you've changed. I don't think you could fit into Snitch's clothes anymore."   
  
p"I did change a lot. So... I heard you're engaged."   
  
p"Yeah. Skittery told you, didn't he? He never could keep a secret from you, could he? Yes, I'm marrying the girl who used to work at the bakery."   
  
p"I can't say I'm happy for you but I'll tolerate it for now."   
  
p"I really didn't expect you to be happy with it."   
  
p"Well, you could do much better. But I'll keep my opinion to myself. What matters is if you're satisfied. Goodnight, Jack."   
  
p"G'night, Em," he whispered. He was pleased to see that oh so familiar shiver that she always used to do when he said his nickname for her.   
  
pThe next morning, Emily woke up to find that all the newsies were still sleeping. "I guess I should get started," she said to herself.   
  
pQuickly showering and dressing, she started on her way to the big toy store on Twelfth Street. She purchased what she was looking for and went to get breakfast for the guys. When she returned to the lodging house, all the guys were just waking up.   
  
p"Mmmm. What is that pleasant aroma?" Race said.   
  
p"Breakfast," Mystic replied. "I got all you guys fresh bread and Tibby's famous sausages. So enjoy!"   
  
pThe boys pounced on the bags of food. While they were eating, Snoddy walked over to Mystic and sat down next to her.   
  
p"Hey, Mystic," he said casually. "Do you remember what today is?"   
  
p"How can I forget? There's only one day a year where you get to celebrate a certain strike leader's birthday."   
  
p"So, I just wanted to let you know that all of us were planning on going to Medda's tonight to celebrate. I, actually all of us, wanted to let you know you could come with us. Except, well, you see, Bella's going to be there. We weren't sure if you were going to be comfortable with her being there."   
  
p"I'll be fine. But there is one question I'd like to know the answer to. Do you guys like   
her?"   
  
p"Truthfully? No, there isn't one newsie who likes her. You can't like a girl who's thrown herself at every newsie that's ever come along. We don't even respect. She leaves us alone and we leave her alone. To tell you the truth, we were all hoping you'd come back   
before the wedding."   
  
p"Why? What can I do to help you guys out before the wedding?"   
  
p"Well, you're the only girl Jack's loved since Sarah left him. We thought maybe you could knock Bella out of the picture."   
  
p"Jack never loved me. Or least he never told me."   
  
p"He was about to," Skittery said as he joined their conversation. "Just before you left, he meant to tell you. But then Spot interrupted you two. You left in such a hurry that he figured you didn't care. He didn't realize that Natalie's life depended on your quickness. By the time he realized it, Bella had her claws dug in real deep."   
  
p"So what are you two trying to get at?" Mystic asked though the answer was really obvious.   
  
p"We think that if Jack remembers how he felt about you once, he'll feel it again."   
  
p"Okay. I'll come. But there's only so much that I can do. It's up to Jack for the rest."   
  
pThat night, Mystic put on the dress she had bought earlier that day. She figured such a big   
occasion deserved a new dress. Anyway, something had to get Jack's attention on her and this dress surely did it. The neckline of the pale green silk dress was lower than most of the guys were used to seeing her in. Dutchy christened her a princess and all the guys agreed she looked good enough to be royalty.   
  
pAs they were leaving the lodging house to go to Irving Hall, Mystic realized she left something behind. She came back out with a green box. "It's Jack's present," she said when all the guys gave her questioning stares. When they entered Irving Hall, she set the   
present on the table of gifts that the newsies had managed to buy Jack.   
  
pMystic led Blink and Skittery to a table. Soon, they were joined by Spot and Natalie who were in Manhattan visiting the newsies. Eventually, Jack came in with Bella on his arm. Natalie was proud to see that Mystic wasn't hiding from Jack's sight. Something was up.   
  
pMedda put on a special show for Jack as her present. At the end, she changed then came out to make Jack open all his other presents. He got the usual gifts that the newsies gave one another. Bella gave him a suitcase.   
  
p"What's this for?" he asked expecting that it had some cute meaning that he didn't know about.   
  
p"It's for all the stuff you have at the lodging house. Once we're married, we're going to find a house to live in and you'll have to give up your little hobby to get a real job."   
  
p"Oh. Next present," Jack said, trying to change the subject.   
  
pBy luck, someone handed Jack the present Mystic bought for him. He opened the envelope and read the card.   
  
p"What does it say, Jack?" Bella asked.   
  
p"It says, Returning the favor. Your Guardian Angel." He opened the box and looked inside. Then he looked up at Mystic. His gaze didn't break until Bella started whining again.   
  
p"I don't get it. I don't get what the card has to do with this stupid bear," she said as she   
pulled the teddy bear out of the box.   
  
p"It looks just like Fuzzilla," Jack said.   
  
p"I know. I just wanted to remind you of what old times were like. I hope you like it."   
  
p"Yeah. Actually, it makes my life seem a lot clearer. Um, Bella? I'm sorry but I can't marry you. You're asking me to change my whole way of life to met your standards. I just can't do that. I'm sorry. This bear just reminded me of the way I used to be. My first priority was to make sure my friends were okay and not troubled with problems that they couldn't solve. Now, my priority is to keep you from getting mad at me. That's not right. We're not right. I'm sorry. You can take your suitcase back. Come on, guys. It's time to go back to the lodging house."   
  
pJack walked over to Mystic and held his arm out for her. She smiled at him and he led her out of Irving Hall. As they slowly walked back to the lodging house, she looked up to the guy she had just risked so much of her feelings on.   
  
p"Hey, Em?" whispered Jack.   
  
p"Yes?" she whispered back.   
  
p"Thank you for saving me again, my angel."   
  
p"You're welcome."   
  
pThey reached the lodging house quicker than either Jack or Mystic would have like. All the newsies went upstairs and laid down in their beds without even saying a word to one another. Mystic decided she couldn't sleep after an hour of laying there motionless. She just had too much on her mind. Like, did Jack break up with his fiancee because of Mystic or because he remembered how happy he was in the old times when he was single? Did his leaving her mean that he wanted to be with Mystic? There were just too many questions for her that she knew she couldn't answer.   
  
pSo she did what she always did when she couldn't sleep because she had too many things on her mind. She walked to the window and watched the stars. Cracking the wind open, she closed her eyes. The smell of New York was always exciting to her. It smelled like factory smoke and newsprint and fresh air. But then she noticed a smell that was not   
supposed to be a part of the city's atmosphere.   
  
p"Hello, Jack," she said.   
  
p"How do you do that?" he asked, amazed with her ability to know if he was near.   
  
p"I smelled your cologne."   
  
p"Oh.... Couldn't sleep?"   
  
p"Nope."   
  
p"Me either."   
  
p"So..."   
  
p"So... why couldn't you sleep?"   
  
p"I have too many things on my mind."   
  
p"Like what?"   
  
p"Like why exactly did you leave Bella? I mean, there was the fact that no one except you liked her. But you two were so close to getting married. Then, you left on the spur of the moment. Why wouldn't possess a man to do that? That's what I've been thinking about."   
  
p"Oh."   
  
p"So, are you going to answer me?"   
  
p"Oh. Well, the teddy bear reminded me of the times when it was just you, me, Blink, Mush, Racetrack, and Skittery. Back then things were simple. I liked the way things were. I was content. I realized that every since Bella decided she wanted to marry me I wasn't happy with life."   
  
p"So, you were happy when I left?"   
  
p"Actually, no. I haven't been happy since you left. Well, I have been happy since you left   
but that was when you came back. Wow. I didn't realize you're what makes me happy."   
  
p"Then, you have a problem."   
  
p"Why? You're back. I'm happy. Simple as that."   
  
p"What if I leave again? Will you live your life sad? Someday I'm going to get married Jack. What are you going to do then when you know I'm not going to be coming back to you?"   
  
p"Well, we'll just have to fix that."   
  
p"How?"   
  
p"Like this," Jack said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.   
  
p"What was that for?"   
  
p"Way I figure it, we start to date and then I can be sure you're not going to leave me. I mean, the only person you could marry is me. So, what do you say?"   
  
p"Is that the only reason you have for dating me? So that you can keep me all to yourself?"   
  
p"No. I want to date you because I've fallen in love with you."   
  
p"Good reason," Mystic said as she leaned in to kiss him, again.   
  
pAfter a few minutes of kissing, Jack pulled away. He looked up at the sky. "It's getting late. We should go back inside."   
  
pMystic went down the fire escape and slide inside with the ease of someone who did something like this every night. Tiptoeing over to her bed, she laid down and closed her eyes.   
  
p"Sit up," Jack whispered in her ear.   
  
pShe sat up and he slid in next to her. Laying back down, she felt Jack slip his arms around her. It reminded her of a song she had heard on the radio before she was sucked a hundred years into the past.   
  
pJack heard her humming something and asked her what it was.   
  
p"You wouldn't know the song. It's from the future."   
  
p"So sing it for me."   
  
p"Spend all your time waiting   
  
brFor that second chance   
  
brFor a break that would make it okay.   
  
brThere's always one reason   
  
brTo feel not good enough   
  
brAnd it's hard at the end of the day.   
  
brI need some distraction.   
  
brOh, beautiful release.   
  
brMemory seeps from my veins.   
  
brLet me be empty   
  
brAnd weightless and maybe   
  
brI'll find some peace tonight.   
  
pIn the arms of an angel   
  
brFly away from here.   
  
brFrom this dark cold hotel room   
  
brAnd the endlessness that you fear.   
  
brYou are pulled from the wreckage   
brOf your silent reverie.   
brYou're in the arms of an angel.   
brMay you find some comfort here."   
  
pJack just smiled at Mystic.   
  
p"I guess you're my angel, too," Mystic whispered as she drifted off to sleep.   
  
pp align=center***Disclaimer***   
pThe songs in this story do not belong to me. So don't sue. Unless you want a cardboard   
standup of Ewan MacGregor. Anyway, the songs I used in this story are "Tell Me It's   
Not True" from Blood Brothers, "Angels Among Us" by Alabama, and "Angel" by Sarah   
MacLachlan. 


End file.
